Upper Hand
by Nariko-Sama
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! AU OOC SessRin, InuKag, MirSan. Rin, Sango, and Kagome are hunters that hunt evil supernatural creatures. Now their next assignment is to get rid of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku...permanently.
1. The Three

**Upper Hand**

**Summary: **AU OOC Sess/Rin, Inu/Kag, Mir/San. Rin, Sango, and Kagome are hunters that hunt evil supernatural creatures. Now their next assignment is to get rid of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku…permanently.

_**This song is my inspiration. I do not own this song. It is the property of Linkin Park.**_

_**"Hit The Floor"**_

_**There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me**_

_**Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy**_

_**Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away**_

_**Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say**_

_**Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around**_

_**You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down**_

_**But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand**_

_**So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**_

_**Chorus**_

_**(One minute you're on top)**_

_**The next you're not watch it drop**_

_**(Making your heart stop)**_

_**Just before you hit the floor**_

_**(One minute you're on top)**_

_**Next you're not missed your shot**_

_**(Making you're heart stop)**_

_**You think you've won**_

_**(And then its all gone)**_

_**So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies**_

_**So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside**_

_**So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long**_

_**All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on**_

_**There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line**_

_**What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time**_

_**Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand**_

_**So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**_

_**Chorus**_

_**(One minute you're on top)**_

_**The next you're not watch it drop**_

_**(Making your heart stop)**_

_**Just before you hit the floor**_

_**(One minute you're on top)**_

_**Next you're not missed your shot**_

_**(Making you're heart stop)**_

_**You think you've won**_

_**(And then its all gone)**_

_**(And then it's all gone)**_

_**(And then its all gone)**_

_**(And then it's all gone)**_

_**(Now it's all gone)**_

_**I know I'll never trust a single thing you say**_

_**You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway**_

_**And all the lies have got you floating up above us all**_

_**But what goes up has got to fall**_

_**Chorus**_

_**(One minute you're on top)**_

_**The next you're not watch it drop **_

_**(Making your heart stop)**_

_**Just before you hit the floor**_

_**(One minute you're on top)**_

_**Next you're not missed your shot**_

_**(Making you're heart stop)**_

_**You think you've won**_

_**(And then its all gone)**_

_**(And then it's all gone)**_

_**(And then its all gone)**_

_**(And then it's all gone)**_

_**(Now it's all gone)**_

**Chapter 1-The Three**

Three women stood back-to-back, surround by twelve demons.

"You are outnumbered," One of the demons growled, "four to one."

"How horrible for you. You should have brought reinforcements." The tallest one said.

"I agree." The shortest one replied. Then she started chanting in a weird language.

"It's about time. I thought we'd never attack." The third female said moving quickly towards one of the demons.

The tall female started getting fur on her body. Soon she was half wolf half human then stopped changing when she was a full black furred wolf, double the size of a normal wolf.

The short female released her spell she was chanting and four demons exploded into little pieces. At the same time, the third female killed two demons and the now wolf female had killed three demons.

"It looks like we aren't outnumbered anymore." The wolf female said, back human.

Then the three females advanced on the three remaining demons and cut of their heads in a swift motion with a sword. They cleaned their swords and sheathed them.

The tall female looked at the short one "That was great Kagome. Probably the best spell I've seen from you yet."

"Thanks Rin. You were good too. That was the fastest transformation so far." The female called Kagome said. She was five feet and eight inches tall. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. Her eyes changed color, however to fit her mood. She was normally a calm person, but every once in awhile...she could get moody. She was 21 and the oldest of the group by two days. She also was a witch.

"I'm glad you noticed," The female named Rin said. She was the youngest by a year, making her 20, but she was the tallest at six feet. She had long black hair and green eyes. Her eyes were brown once, before she became what she was...a werewolf. She was very bubbly, but serious when it was necessary.

"You were amazing as well Sango." Kagome said to the third female.

The third female, Sang, gave a sharp tooth smile that slowly faded to a normal one. "Thanks." She said. She was 21 and five feet ten inches. She had long brown hair and purple eyes, which also used to be brown. She was a vampire and very hot tempered. "We better report to the boss that our mission has been completed."

"Why don't we celebrate first?" Rin said, "If we tell Naraku first, we'll never get a break."

"Saving lives is more important than a break." Sango replied.

"What do you think?" Rin asked Kagome. "Party or back to work?"

Kagome looked at her feet then looked at Sango. "Sorry, but I could really use a break."

"Yes!" Rin said cheerfully. "I know the perfect place." She started walking away.

Sango rolled her eyes. "The perfect place will most likely be filled with our future victims."

"Well, then all the better." Kagome said, putting her hand on Sango's shoulder. "We'll get to see who we will have to beat next."

Sango gave a nod then she and Kagome followed after Rin.

* * *

The Knight Club was decorated with medieval stuff and filled with many potentially dangerous creatures. It was noisy and all the tables were full. The dance floor was packed with lots of dancers. Rin, Kagome, and Sango were sitting at the bar. 

"It's not that bad of a place." Sango said. She took a sip of her drink, blood. "Very good. Male. 22. Died of a heart attack. A day old."

"That was nifty." Rin said around a mouthful of raw steak.

Kagome nodded. "Can you always do that?"

"Yeah. It comes in handy sometimes." Sango replied. "Aren't you going to get something?"

"No, I'm a vegetarian remember. And all there is here is meat."

"What about a drink?" Rin asked after taking a drink from her water glass.

"No, I don't want one."

"Ok." Rin replied.

The bartender came over and put drinks down in front of the girls.

"We didn't order these." Rin said.

"Those three guys over at the other side ordered them for you."

Rin looked over to see the mentioned guys. Two of them had white hair, one had black hair. One of the white haired guys had dog-ears. They were all looking at the girls. Kagome and Sango glanced up too.

"Please send them back and tell them we don't accept drinks from strangers." Rin said. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement.

The bartender picked them back up and went to the guys.

"Men. Thinking we are that easily purchased." Sango said.

"Tell me about it." Kagome agreed.

Rin didn't say anything she was still watching the guys. She laughed silently when she saw the guys' faces when the bartender gave them the drinks back and delivered the message. They had confused looks. Then they started talking amongst themselves. Rin looked away and started eating again.

"Those guys aren't human. That I know for sure, but what are they?" Sango said.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know."

Rin swallowed what was in her mouth. "The white haired one with dog ears is half dog, half wizard. The black haired one is a vampire. And the other white haired one is a full dog demon and the leader of their group." Rin said with certainty.

Kagome and Sango looked at Rin in astonishment.

"How'd you know that?" Sango asked.

Rin tapped her nose then took another bite of steak.

"How do you know it is their scent and not someone else's in this place?" Kagome asked.

Rin gave a smile. "I've been here before and they were also here. I was sitting by them and got a whiff of their scent. They also left when the white haired guy without the dog ears said to go."

Rin glanced up to see the guys getting up. "Here they come."

Sango and Kagome looked up and Rin moved over a seat. The guys came over and sat in the empty seats. The one with dog-ears was between Rin and Kagome. The black haired one sat by Rin on the other side.

"Good evening ladies." The black haired one said while stroking Sango's bottom. Sango immediately slapped him. "My name is Miroku."

"My name is Inuyasha," The dog-eared guy said. "Forgive Miroku, he doesn't know how to control himself."

"My name is Sesshoumaru." The final guy said.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome said.

"Mine is Sango." Sango said and slapped Miroku again.

"And mine is Rin. We were just going to leave." Rin said as all three girls got up at the same time and put their money on the table. "We have places to be." Then they turned and walked off, leaving the guys staring dumfounded.

* * *

Here's the first chapter of my new story. Tell me what you think. Since Destiny was a big hit, I decided to write another supernatural story that has more kag/inu and mir/san for all of those fans. Hopefully everyone likes it. It will take a while to get the next chapter up. I need to type up all my chapters first since I'm writing it, not typing it. Anyways...written I have eight chapters done and am still working on finishing it. Anyways, please RR or I will delete this story off of Have a good day. 


	2. Meet The Seven

**Chapter 2-Meet the Seven**

"Well, well, if it isn't The Three," said a man with blue eyes and black hair. He was five feet ten inches tall and was a werewolf.

"Hello Bankotsu." Rin, Kagome, and Sango said together.

"Naraku's been expecting you to be here a few hours earlier." Bankotsu said.

"We took a break." Rin said. "Where are the rest of The Seven?"

"They're out having some fun."

"And why aren't you with them?" Sango questioned.

"I thought I would wait for you to arrive."

"In other words, Naraku wanted us to be escorted to him as soon as we arrived so we wouldn't waste anymore time." Kagome said.

"Pretty much." Bankotsu said and walked off. The girls followed him.

Once they got to where Naraku was, Bankotsu left to find his men.

"You are late." Naraku said. He was six feet tall and 25 years old. He had black hair and black eyes. He was a werewolf, a vampire, and a wizard.

"It was my decision." Rin said. "I wanted a break so we took one."

"I would never have expected that the leader of The Three would be the one responsible for being late."

"You should always expect the unexpected. Isn't that what you have taught us." Rin said.

Naraku didn't respond.

"What's our next assignment?" Sango asked.

"There is a gang that calls themselves the Vampdogs. They are trying to destroy us and what we stand for. If they succeed, many will die. Their leader's name is Sesshoumaru Youkai. He is a…"

"Dog demon. Six feet tall and has long white hair and gold eyes. Age 25." Rin interrupted.

"Then there is his half-brother Inuyasha who is a…"

"Half dog demon and half wizard. Five feet eleven inches tall with long white hair, dog ears, and gold eyes. Age 21." Kagome also interrupted.

"Finally there is…"

"Miroku. Vampire. Five fee eleven inches tall with short black hair and brown eyes. Age 21. Pervert." Sango interrupted as well.

Naraku had a look of surprise on his face. "Yes, that is correct, but…"

"We met them while we were on our break last night." Rin said stiffly.

"Too bad we didn't know they were our next target or we could have token care of it then." Sango said.

"They are experts with weapons and have trained in hand to hand combat." Naraku stated.

"The exact same as us…except for the fact that we are trained as Ninjas. Are they fast and deadly as we are?" Rin asked

"Don't know," Naraku said, "are you willing to take this assignment?"

"Of course." Sango said.

"Since you have met them, I want you to do this mission differently that the others. Become friends with them and report anything important they mention, do, etc. You won't try to kill them until I give the word."

Rin growled. "We have to become their friends then kill them?"

"Yes, their deaths are important, but what they plan to do is more important. And only someone they think they can trust is who they tell."

Rin turned around and stomped off.

"Where is she going?" Naraku asked.

"The training room," Kagome and Sango said together.

"She's going to challenge all of The Seven to fight her at once." Sango said.

"It helps to get out her anger." Kagome stated.

"We better go."

"It is a thing we don't like to miss."

Naraku watched as the two girls left. "Challenge The Seven all at once?" Naraku questioned out loud to himself. "Maybe I'll go watch as well." He started walking towards the training room.

* * *

Rin walked up to Bankotsu in the training room.

"I want to fight The Seven." Rin growled.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Angry today, are we?"

Rin just growled deeper. Suddenly she changed into a wolf.

"Well, Seven. We have a challenger!" Bankotsu shouted. Six men came to join Bankotsu. Rin was pacing in her wolf form. "Roll call. Jakotsu?"

"I'm here," Jakotsu said. He was five feet nine inches tall and had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a witch and a gay guy.

"Renkotsu?"

"Here." Renkotsu replied. He was six feet tall and was bald. He had red eyes. He was a fire demon.

"Suikotsu?"

"Here." Suikotsu said. He was five feet eleven inches tall and had black hair and gray eyes. He was a vampire with a split personality disorder.

"Mukotsu?"

"Here." Mukotsu was the shortest of the group at five feet three inches and was chubby. He didn't have hair and his eyes were light purple. He was a toxic demon.

"Ginkotsu?"

"Grsh." Ginkotsu was half man, half machine and was five feet nine inches tall. He had red hair and hazel eyes.

"And finally, Kyokotsu?"

"I'm here." Kyokotsu was the tallest because he was a giant. He was nine feet tall with green hair and bloodshot, hazel eyes. They were all 24 years old.

"Rin needs to release her anger." Bankotsu said to his team.

"Sounds good." Renkotsu said.

"Let's fight!" Bankotsu yelled and Rin immediately pounced on Mukotsu.

Kagome, Sango, and Naraku watched on the sidelines as Rin caused lots of damage on The Seven.

"I see why you don't like to miss this." Naraku said.

"It's also the reason why we never join in." Sango said.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Rin is very fierce when angry. That's why she tries to be hyper active and happy all of the time so she doesn't lose control of herself like she has now."

Soon all of The Seven were on the ground with claw and teeth marks all over them. Some were worse off than others. Rin was still in her wolf form, panting. Then she transformed back to her human self.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin went around doctoring up the wounds. Once they finished, Rin muttered a sorry and left.

"We will be going to start our assignment." Sango told Naraku. Kagome and Sango left.

Bankotsu got up and limped towards Naraku.

"Do they suspect anything?"

"Not at all," Naraku replied evilly and left.

* * *

Well, there is the second chapter of Upper Hand. I'm almost finished with the story, but I still have a lot to type up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please RR...or I will not update. 


	3. Stunning Revelation

Chapter 3-Stunning Revelation

Kagome, Rin, and Sango were once again at the knight club. This time they were sitting on one side and the other was empty.

"Are you sure they'll come tonight?" Kagome asked.

"The bartender told me they come everyday looking for beautiful women," Rin replied.

"I can't believe I have to be nice to that pervert." Sango hissed angrily, her canines lengthening.

"There they are," Kagome said, looking at the door. Rin and Sango looked over at the same time that the guys saw them. The guys walked over to them.

"Hello ladies, may we sit here?" Miroku asked.

"Sure," Sango said, her teeth were back to normal.

The guys sat down and a waiter came out.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"Ladies order first." Sesshoumaru said without emotion, looking at Rin.

"Well, I'll have two raw steaks and a glass of water." Rin ordered.

"I just want a glass of your freshest blood." Sango said.

"Do you have any vegetarian dishes?" Kagome asked.

"No, but I'm sure the cooks will make you a special salad." The waiter replied.

"I'll have that."

"I'll have a special salad as well," Inuyasha said, "I don't fell like meat today."

"I would like a glass of your freshest blood as well." Miroku said.

"And I'll have two steaks, medium rare and a glass of water." Sesshoumaru said.

The waiter left.

"So, what do you ladies do for a living?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sing," Rin said automatically.

"I write," Kagome replied.

"What do you write?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Ancient languages." Kagome said. "I've learned the basics of spell creation and create spells using different ancient languages."

"May I see one sometime?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe."

"What about you Sango?" Miroku asked, looking in to her eyes.

"I'm an artist." Sango replied naturally. She pulled out a bag that she brought with her and started digging through it. She pulled out three papers and handed them to each of the guys. The guys looked at them and saw themselves on the paper, perfectly drawn.

"Wow, that is some talent." Miroku complimented.

"Keep the pictures," Sango said, "What do you guys do?"

"Well, I happen to buy and sell the works of artist." Miroku replied.

"I want that picture back," Sango said, as a blush appeared a strange occurrence for a vampire.

Miroku chuckled and handed it back.

"I'm an editor and a publisher." Inuyasha said.

"I do many things with music except singing and playing instruments." Sesshoumaru said without an expression on his face.

"Please excuse my emotionless brother. He's a pain in the butt." Inuyasha said.

"A man who shows any emotions is an idiot." Rin said.

Inuyasha's face went red with anger. "What?! Are you insulting me?"

"Of course I am." Rin replied coolly. "You don't seem to know anything."

"I know a whole lot more than you do!" Inuyasha stated.

"Sure, sure. If you know oh so much then why don't you keep your mouth shut. You're voice is annoying me."

"Why don't you just buzz off?!"

"Fine," Rin replied. She stood up, grabbed her food from the waiter who had just arrived, and took it to the bar.

"She's normally not like this," Kagome said.

"I don't know what's gotten into her." Sango said as well. "Normally, she's happy and hyper."

"Maybe she has mental issues." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru stood up and took his food to join Rin.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What I say? Why'd he leave?"

The others shrugged. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru and Rin then started to mutter a spell. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he felt the magic Kagome released.

Kagome gasped.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Those two have known each other for four years already. They have been boyfriend and girlfriend for three years and were secretly dating." Kagome said.

"Well, that explains everything." Inuyasha said and he took a bite of his salad.

"Yea." Kagome said. Everyone went quiet and started eating.

Rin and Sesshoumaru sat eating silently.

"You never told me about your brother." Rin finally said.

"I didn't think he was worth mentioning," Sesshoumaru said, "besides I knew that you knew he was my brother."

"Why'd you leave the table?" Rin asked.

"My brother insulted you and I wouldn't have my brother insult my girlfriend."

"That's so sweet." Rin said happily. "I didn't mean that part about emotional men being idiots. You aren't."

"I don't show emotions." Sesshoumaru said.

"Around others, but around me you do."

"Well, that's different." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on her knee.

"Do you want something, Sess?" Rin asked.

"No."

"Liar. I smell it. You have some questions." Rin said.

"Why didn't you tell the truth about what you really do?"

"All of you lied as well." Rin replied, tapping her nose.

"We are your next mission, aren't we?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin looked down at her plate.

"I knew it."

"How'd you guess?"

"The smell of sadness has surrounded you. I can hardly smell your scent that attracted me to you."

Rin looked back up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "My boss says you're trying to destroy him. And he says that after you kill him...you'll kill everyone else."

"Your boss is Naraku, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru said intently.

Rin just gave a nod.

"He's decieving you Rin. We are trying to kill him, that is true, but it is to stop him from killing everyone. How many have you killed under his order?"

Rin looked back to her plate. "Five hundred and sixty," she said softly.

"And how many have The Seven killed?"

"More than a thousand," Rin said starting to cry. "What have I done?"

Sesshoumaru scooted his stool over and put his arms around Rin.

"What should I do?" Rin sniffed.

"Convince your friends of the truth, keep Naraku thinking you still rust him, and help us plan a may to destroy Naraku."

"Ok."

"We're ready to go." Kagome said to the couple. Sango was standing beside her.

"Ok." Rin said getting up. She kiss Sesshoumaru on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod.

The girls walked out of the club.

Sesshoumaru went over to the other guys and hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Don't insult Rin again." He growled, then he payed the bill and left.

Inuyasha rubbed his head, muttering curses, as he and Miroku left as well.


	4. Meet Kagura

**Chapter 4**-Meet Kagura

Kagome, Sango, and Rin were sitting in the living room of the house they bought together.

"Did you talk about anything after I left?" Rin asked.

"Yea. Why didn't you tell us you were in love with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome accused.

"I didn't want Naraku to know." Rin replied.

"I wouldn't want him to know either." Sango said.

"I don't trust him." Kagome and Sango said together.

"They why are we working for him?" Kagome asked.

"I think we started out thinking we were fighting the good fight, but...Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru...they don't seem to be as bad as Naraku says that they are." Sango replied.

"I used one of my spells that tells me how many people they kill and how many were innocent on them. Sure, they've killed some people, but none of them were innocent. However...we have killed some innocents with out us knowing."

Sango and Kagome looked over at Rin sitting silently.

"Rin?"

Rin looked up at them.

"I thought what I had to do was going to be harder than this." Rin said evilly.

Sango and Kagome's eyes widened in fear, worried that they were going to be killed. Then Rin started laughing hard.

"I so totally fooled you. Your looks of horror was priceless. Don't worry. Sesshoumaru convinced me about the truth of Naraku then said I needed to convince you. I've been worrying all this time how to tell you and here you are, saying all this stuff. I'm so relieved."

"That's good." Sango said, "what are we going to do?"

"Sesshoumaru says we should keep Naraku thinking we still work for him and help the Vampdogs plan how to beat Naraku." Rin said.

"Good idea...one problem. We are one person short. We'll end up having to fight The Seven before we can even fight Naraku." Kagome said.

"Oh...that's not a problem. I know the perfect person who would love to help us."

"Kagura!" The girls said at once.

* * *

Two men were carrying a fighting female out of a club called The Pub. They threw the female on to the ground and went back in. The manager came to the door.

"Stay out and never come back!" The manager yelled and went back to work.

The female got up and started wiping the dirt off her clothes.

"Got kicked out of another one, huh?" came a voice behind the female.

The female immediately turned around to see Rin.

"What are you doing here? Did my dear brother Naraku send you to kill me?" The female questioned accusingly.

"I'm here to see you, Kagura. And Naraku didn't send me. I came on my own accord. I'm also not going to kill you."

"What do you want?" Kagura asked. She was five feet nine inches tall with long black hair and crimson eyes. She was a weather witch and hated her brother so much she wished he would die. She was 24.

"The Three and the Vampdogs would like your help."

"The Vampdogs? Aren't those guys your next targets?"

"They were, but we realized the truth about your brother."

"About time you figured it out. So your need me to make it 7 vs. 7."

"Pretty much."

Kagura thought for a moment. "I'll help. Nothing would please me more than to see my brother die."

Rin grinned. "I knew you felt that way. We will meet tonight at 7 at the Knight club. I hope you haven't been kicked out of that one."

Kagura smilled. "That was my next target."

"Well, this time...don't get kicked out. See you tonight at Seven." Rin turned and walked off.

"I always knew I'd like her if she stopped being Naraku's slave." Kagura said to herself as she walked to another club.

* * *

After visiting Kagura, Rin went to see Naraku to report how things were going. She was now standing in the same room where The Three had received their mission.

"You are all alone this time. Why?" Naraku asked.

"The others were becoming 'Friends'," Rin quoted with her fingers, "with the Vampdogs." Which was the truth.

Naraku nodded. "How's it going?"

"They don't trust us yet." Another true statement. "But I think they aren't suspicious of us at least."

"Very good. You'll report to me again in a week. You're dismissed."

Rin gave a nod of her head and left the room.

The Seven were waiting outside the room when Rin stepped out.

"You are all alone today, huh Rin? You know, I always thought, that as werewolves, we should mate." Bankotsu said. "You, the leader of The Three, and I, the leader of The Seven, were so made for each other."

"What has gotten into you today? Seen too many deaths and lost your mind?" Rin replied.

"Well, I'm getting old, for an assassin, and would like an heir."

"You're indestructable, why worry about death?" Rin scoffed as she started to walk away.

Bankotsu caught her arm. "I'm serious."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be married." Rin said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Think about it."

Rin walked off.

The Seven walked in to Naraku's office.

"How did your mission go?" Naraku asked them.

"It was the bomb and I mean literally." Renkotsu replied.

"Grsh!" Ginkotsu agreed.

"Good!"

"What do you want us to do next?" asked Bankotsu.

"Take a week long bacation then I'll give you another mission."

Bankotsu nodded. "Here that men. Sun and women." Only Jakotsu was against it.

Naraku walked over to the window in the room. "Don't fail me, Rin. I'd hate to have to destroy you."

* * *

There you go. Next chapter is now up. Please RR. 


	5. Assignments

**Chapter 5-Assignments**

Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth in the front room of Kagome, Sango, and Rin's house. He was a nervous wreck at the moment. The others were surprised at all the emotion he was displaying.

"If she doesn't get here in two more minutes, I'm going after."

"Calm down Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. "Sheesh, you are acting like you are mates."

"I think it is cute." Kagome said.

"Who asked you woman?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"My name is Kagome, not woman. Ka-Go-Me." She stressed angrily.

"Whatever."

A resounding smack was heard, followed by Sango yelling.

"Hentai! Stop touching me you pervert! Touch me again and I'll chop off your hands!"

Sango jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"It's been two minutes, I'm..." Sesshoumaru started to say and the door opened.

Rin walked in and assessed the situation. Kagome and Inuyasha were red in the face and yelling at each other. Kagome's eyes were red. Miroku had a red handprint on his face and Rin could see Sango in the kitchen fuming. Sesshoumaru wasn't in her field of vision but soon she felt him examining every part of her, sniffing like a dog. She laughed.

"Looks like I missed a lot." She said. Then she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. "Sess. I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"Yeah, right. The sent of the leader of The Seven is on you and where the sent is the strongest, there is a bruise." Sesshoumaru said holding up the arm Bankotsu grabbed.

Rin pulled it away. "It's nothing."

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin into hie arms and started nuzzling his nose in the nape of her neck. "Rin."

"Fine," Rin said, weakening. "Bankotsu wasn't right in his head, too much death probably, but he asked me to marry him and have his heir."

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "You are mine and no one else's." He kissed her neck.

"Sess…hou...maru." Rin said incoherently.

"Eww…no PDA here, get a room." Inuyasha said loudly.

Sesshoumaru and Rin both glared at him.

"You're just jealous half-breed." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Because you can't do the same thing with Kagome." Rin added.

"I don't like that woman." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome's face turned a deep red and so did her eyes. She stood up and an angry aura of magic surrounded her. "Sit, boy!" The magic then surrounded Inuyasha and made him fall off the couch, flat on his face. She then stomped off to join Sango in the kitchen.

Rin laughed. "That's not the best way to get her to like you."

"How'd she do that?" Inuyasha asked, his voice muffled. He was trying to get up, but it didn't seem he was able to yet.

"Don't know. You are the magic user." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Naraku taught us that anger enhances our powers. He also said that magic users can make anything happen when angry and doesn't have to speak in the Ancient Language." Rin said. "At least she didn't say play dead."

Inuyasha grumbled as he got up.

"I have a lot of work to do," Rin whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear.

"What type of work?" Sesshoumaru whispered back.

"Matchmaking."

An evil grin came onto his face. "I'd like to be apart of that."

"Anyway." Rin said out loud for all to hear. "Kagura will meet us at seven at the Knight Club."

"That's good." Kagome said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Is this Kagura woman beautiful?" Miroku asked innocently. A pan came flying out of the kitchen and hit Miroku in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Idiot." Inuyasha said.

Sango came out of the kitchen, grabbed the pan and went back.

"I have an assignment for every one." Rin said, her voice full of authority. "We need to train and get stronger before we ever have a chance of winning. Inuyasha and Kagome, I want you to learn each others spells and to learn the more complex spells that require two people to accomplish them."

"What!?" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Me work with dog boy?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't want to work with you either." Inuyasha said.

"If you guys both want to die, don't work together. This is a team effort. If one person doesn't do their part…that's the end. We're done for." Rin said.

"Fine, I'll work with the woman." Inuyasha said.

"I'll work with the dog." Kagome gave in.

"Good."

"And let me guess," Sango said coming out of the kitchen. "The pervert and I must also work together."

Rin nodded.

"Fine. I'm sure the pervert won't mind.

"Good." Rin said pleased. "And I'll work with Sesshoumaru."

"What about Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"You know her. She hates partnering up." Rin replied. "Speaking of Kagura, we need to pack then go and meet her."

Rin walked over to the unconscious Miroku. "Kagome, some water please."

Kagome murmured a spell that made a glass of water come into Rin's hand. Rin then threw the water onto Miroku.

Miroku's eyes popped open. "What was that for?"

"We're leaving for the Knight Club in a few minutes," Rin replied. "So, let's get moving."

* * *

Here you go. The next chapter is up. Hope you enjoyed it. Please RR. 


	6. Spell Writing

**Chapter 6-Spell Writing**

Kagura was sitting at the bar of the Knight club drinking tequila when The Three and The Vampdogs arrived.

"About time you got here. I was tempted to get myself kicked out." Kagura stated.

"Sorry, we had some troubles getting here." Rin said. "This is Kagura, Naraku's sister."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "You had to say that, didn't you? Naraku and I have nothing in common."

Rin gave a slight smirk. "I just had to classify who you were."

"You're just baiting me so I'll get angry."

"You know me well. Anyway, Inuyasha's the one with the dog ears, Miroku's the one with brown hair and you already know Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Sango."

"Hey Sesshy, still prefer Rin over me?" Kagura asked flirtatiously.

Rin growled threateningly.

"Sorry Kagura, but I still love Rin and only Rin."

Kagura gave a shrug. "Oh well, I guess I'm still second best. Rin stop growling at me, I won't take him away from you."

"Good." Rin said.

"So what is the plan?" Kagura asked.

"Just preparing ourselves. We're breaking off in pairs and learning each other's strengths and weaknesses. The magic users, and you if you want to, are learning each other's spells and techniques. The vampires are going to be learning how to work together, without letting anger take over them." Rin looked at Sango while saying that. "Sesshoumaru and I will be working on our fighting and transformations to make them quicker and more effective and efficient."

"Sounds good. I'd rather work alone, but I wouldn't mind some good weather spells. I always was jealous of Kagome's talent of creating spells."

"I'll be glad to make you some weather ones." Kagome replied.

Kagura gave a nod. "How will you get them to me?"

"Let's meet back here tomorrow evening." Kagome said.

"Sounds good."

"I think that, as a group, we will meet here a week from now and see how everyone is doing." Sesshoumaru said.

"Time to go our separate ways," Rin said.

Everyone left in opposite directions. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to Inuyasha's house. Sango and Miroku were going to the girl's house. Sesshoumaru and Rin were going to his house and Kagura was going to her own.

* * *

Inuyasha parked the car in front of his place. Kagome was sitting in the passenger seat with her arms folded and her eyes were red.

"I can't believe I have to stay in your house all week. Why'd Rin pair me up with you?"

"I don't want you here either." Inuyasha replied. He got out of the car. Kagome did as well.

Inuyasha popped the trunk and grabbed two of the four bags Kagome had packed before going to see Kagura.

Kagome grabbed the other two and followed Inuyasha inside. They took the bags to a bedroom.

"My room's across the hall and we have to share the bathroom," Inuyasha muttered.

"Your house is very...nice." Kagome said softly then she caught onto what Inuyasha had just said. "We have to share a bathroom!!!"

Inuyasha just turned and left.

Kagome muttered angrily. "Rin!" was all she said, then she chanted a spell that unpacked all her stuff. Once it was completed, Kagome gathered her spell creating items, which were in a backpack, and left for the dining room.

Inuyasha had also gathered his stuff and was already in the dining room when Kagome arrived.

"I'm going to write the spells for Kagura first then we can work on ours." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Feh. Whatever."

Kagome's eyes turned slightly pink then went back to normal. She sat down at the table. Inuyasha sat across from her. He watched as she grabbed out paper, books, and pencils out of the backpack. She picked up one of the pencils and a sheet of paper and handed them to Inuyasha.

"What are these for?"

"What else? I want you to try making your own spells. Use the books to find words you need for the spell you want to create."

"Why can't you just make the spells for me, woman?"

Kagome's eyes turned red. "My name is Kagome, not woman! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Fine! Ka-go-me, why can't you just create a spell for me!"

"Because it makes you lazy."

Inuyasha grumbled, grabbed a book, and started to work on making a spell. Kagome smiled and started writing down spells for Kagura.

They worked in silence. Inuyasha grumbled now and then and Kagome said what she wrote under her breath. They worked like that for a few minutes. Finally, Inuyasha put down his pencil.

"I'm done."

Kagome looked up. "Let me see."

Inuyasha handed it over to her.

"What is it supposed to do?"

"It makes someone fight their ally."

Kagome nodded a spell that created two small, moving figurines appear. Then she said the spell Inuyasha created. One of the figures turned to face the other and started fighting his partner. "Very good. However, when you use it in a battle, don't say it out load or your enemy will use it on you."

Inuyasha gave a nod. "It isn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"You must have a natural spell writing ability."

"Thanks for the compliment woman."

Kagome's eyes turned a dark red and so did her face. An angry aura, once more, surrounded her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear. "Wait, I didn't mean that. Kagome…"

"Sit!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha went falling to the floor; breaking the chair he was on and made an indent on the floor.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Please RR. 


	7. Rules and an Unwanted Visitor

**Chapter 7- Rules and an Unwanted Visitor.**

Sango and Miroku arrived at the girl's house. Sango gave Miroku the one and only guestroom to use for the week. She didn't dare give him Kagome or Rin's room.

"This is going to be the best week of my life." Miroku said.

"Speak for yourself," Sango muttered.

"But my dear Sango," Miroku said, putting his arm around her, "you get to spend a whole week with handsome me. Other ladies would love to take your place."

Sango removed his arm from around her. "That's the problem. Why don't you find one of those desperate ladies?" She walked off.

He followed after her. "But Sango, you're the only one I want to be with."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm so going to hurt you for this Rin." Sango muttered, hoping Miroku didn't hear her.

Miroku chuckled. "Well I'm going to have to thank her." He replied, touching Sango's bottom.

Sango slapped him hard. "Rule Number one for this week, no pervertedness."

"It's this hand, it's cursed." Miroku said.

"Sure." Sango said disbelievingly.

"Rule number two, no slapping."

"Only if you don't do anything perverted."

"Rule number three, no throwing pans or hitting we with them."

"Rule number four, no digging through Rin's, Kagome's, or my stuff."

Then they both went quiet. They had moved to the kitchen. Miroku quietly stretched out his hand and started to grope Sango. A pan came out of nowhere and hit Miroku.

"You !" Sango screeched.

"You...hit...me...with...a...pan..." Miroku said, slowly losing conscienceness.

"You deserved it." Sango replied and left an unconscious Miroku on the floor.

* * *

Kagura pulled out her keys to unlock her apartment door. She put the key into the key hole to unlock it and found that the door was slightly open. She frowned, pulled her keys out of the keyhole and walked in. 

"Naraku, show yourself. Why are you here?" Kagura demanded as she flipped on the lights.

Naraku glided out of the hallway into the living area. "Does a brother need a reason to see his dear sister?"

Kagura glared at him. "Get out." She said softly but murderously.

"But sis, we haven't seen each other for years."

"I don't care."

Naraku muttered something making it so Kagura couldn't move. He walked over to her. "I'm not here to kill you."

"What do you want?"

"I would love it if you joined me in my cause."

"Why would I want to do that? You'll use me just like you use The Three."

"Is that what you think? The Three want to help me. It's what they live for."

"You use them. You make them think they are killing evil people even though they are killing good people. You are the evil one."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Naraku said angrily and left.

Kagura went over to her door and locked it. "I can't wait to see that idiot brother of mine dead."

She went to the kitchen and started cooking a meal. She muttered a weather spell in her anger. Dark clouds formed and lightning started flashing. The wind blew dangerously and rain came pouring down.

"Well, that made me feel better."

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin were the last ones to arrive at their week long spot. They were still in Sesshoumaru's car. They didn't dare get out because a horrible storm was brewing outside. Lightning was seen every few seconds immediately followed by loud cracks of thunder. What started off as rain was now golf ball sized hail. The wind was blowing tiles off of Sesshoumaru's roof.

"This is the worst storm I've seen in years." Rin said cuddling up to Sesshoumaru. His car heater didn't work so inside the car was cold.

"It is," he agreed.

In pulled out her cell phone. "It could be a storm caused by magic. I'm going to call Kagura."

She dialed Kagura's phone number. After a few rings, Kagura answered.

"Hello?" came her voice from the phone.

"Hi Kagura, did you happen to create a storm?"

"I did. Naraku broke into my house. I was angry. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Sess and I are in his car and we don't dare to get out of the car."

"Oh." was all Kagura said.

Rin heard a mutter come from Kagura before Kagura hung up. Almost immediately, the storm disappeared.

Sesshoumaru and Rin got out of the car and went inside the house. Rin hadn't brought any luggage.

"So, is my stuff still in the room across from yours?" She asked.

"Yes it is. I haven't moved it. Your friends sure seemed surprised when they found out you had half of your stuff at my place."

Well, I didn't want anyone to know that I slept at your place more than mine. And we were keeping our relationship a secret back then, which turned out to be a good thing. It would have been bad news if Naraku had known."

"How long have we been dating?"

"Three years now. I met you when you and Kagura were dating."

"That's right. I remember now. You were Naraku and Kagura's adopted sister."

"Yea. My parents were friends with Naraku's and when my parents died, the Miasma's, Naraku's parents, took me in as their own when I was eight. The Miasma's never approved of you and Kagura dating...that's why she ended up breaking up with you."

"So that's why."

Rin nodded. "Then a few weeks later, you and I started secretly dating and have been dating since then.

"When Kagura first broke up with me. I thought it was the worst thing ever. Now I realize that if we hadn't broke up, I would never have come to love you." Sesshoumaru said, then he pulled Rin to him and they kissed.

* * *

Well, here is the next chapter for all those who wanted it or need to read. If you reviewed to my last chapter, I'm sorry I haven't replied back. Haven't had the time...but I will try to reply soon. Thanks for reading my story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter...so RR please. I would really appreciate it. 


	8. How the Three was Formed

**Chapter 8-How the Three was Formed**

Kagome woke up the next morning at 7 a.m. She stretched out and yawned. She looked at the clock in the room she had slept in and moaned.

"I stay up till two in the morning and I still wake up at seven." She said angrily. Then she heard footsteps come to the closed door. Then that person knocked on the door.

"You're up too, eh?" Inuyasha's voice came through the door.

"Yes," Kagome moaned.

"Well, now I know I'm not the only one who wakes up at the same time even after going to bed really late. I have breakfast ready for you."

"Something besides meat and eggs."

"Of course. Why'd you become a vegetarian?"

"Well, I was born and raised off of only vegetables since that's all my parents ate."

"Have you tried meat?"

"No."

"You should try some, then decide if you're a vegetarian." She heard Inuyasha say as he started to walk away.

"Maybe I will." Kagome said and quickly got dressed.

When she finally got to the kitchen, Inuyasha already had the table set and the food on the table. He pulled out a chair for her. She sat down, thanking him for being a gentleman. He pushed her chair in then walked over to the other side and sat down facing her.

They filled up their plates silently. Inuyasha scooped himself some eggs, bacon, sausage, and grabbed tow pancakes. Kagome hesitantly reached for a sausage and a piece of bacon. She got a bit of egg and grabbed some pancakes.

"Well, here I go." Kagome said raising the egg to her mouth. She sighed in pleasure. "That's so good." She put the sausage in her mouth.

"Mmmm. I can't believe I've deprived myself of this good food." She scooped up more of the eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"Glad you like it." Inuyasha said and started eating.

They ate in silence, secretly enjoying each other's company. When they finished, they both got up and worked together to clean up. They put away left over food and washed the dishes that were dirty.

"Are we going to do more spell writing?" Inuyasha asked once they finished with their task.

"We could do that or we can teach each other our spells." Kagome replied.

"Why don't we go find bad guys to show off our tricks?"

"Alright. I know the perfect place. Let's go."

Inuyasha grabbed his car keys and they left to find some bad guys.

* * *

Sango woke up to find Miroku in her room. She reached for her shoe on the floor and threw it at Miroku. He dodged it.

"What are you doing in here?" Sango asked angrily.

"I came to wake you and ask where you kept your blood, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. So, I decided to wait for you to wake up on your own."

"You better have not done anything perverted to me while I was sleeping."

"I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Good."

"Nice pajamas though."

Sango grabbed he other shoe and chucked it at him. It hit him in the face. "You peaked under the covers, you pervert!" Sango accused. "Now get out of my room!"

Miroku scrambled out quickly.

Sango got out of bed and quickly got dressed before Miroku had a chance to spy on her.

Sango went to the kitchen. Miroku was sitting at the table, looking hungry. Sango glanced at the clock and saw it was nine.

"I'm glad Rin or Kagome aren't here. Rin always wakes us up at dawn with the rising sun. If Rin decides not to wake us up, Kagome wakes me up at seven. It was nice to sleep in." She walked over to one of the three fridges and got out two bottles of cold blood. She handed one to Miroku than sat down in the chair next to him.

Miroku took a big gulp of blood from the bottle. "Why do you have three fridges?"

"Well, Rin hates vegetables and bottled blood, Kagome hates raw meat and blood, and I hate raw meat and vegetables. So we decided to each get a fridge to hold only the stuff we like. Rin's fridge and freezer is overflowing with raw meat. Kagome's is filled with fresh and frozen vegetables and fruit. Mine is filled with bottled blood."

"Hmm," he said before taking another drink of blood. "Makes sense I guess. How can you stand being around one another 24/7?"

"We just adjusted to each others different way of life. Besides, Kagome and I are distantly related to each other and we both owe Rin our lives. Three years ago, Kagome and I were being chased by a hunter who hunted vampires and witches. We weren't paying much attention to our surroundings while we were running and ended up going into an alley with a dead end. Back than, we weren't as good as we are now with our abilities. Anyway, when we thought we were about to die, the man went flying in to a wall and standing right behind where he once was, was Rin covered in fur with fangs and sharp claws. She quickly finished off the hunter, changed back to normal and befriended us. And the rest is history."

"You've been friends ever since then, huh?"

"Yes we have. How about you and the dog brothers?"

"We've been friends, well Inuyasha and I, since we were five. Sesshoumaru just put up with us. We became the Vampdogs when Inuyasha and I turned 18 and Sesshoumaru turned 20."

"Wow, every big thing happened three years ago. The Vampdogs and The Three were formed and Sesshoumaru and Rin started dating secretly. Interesting." Sango downed the rest of her drink. "We have other things to do."

Miroku nodded and finished his drink.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but here is the next chapter of Upper Hand. Please RR and tell me what you think. I enjoy reading every one of your reviews. Thanks for the ones you have submitted so far. Keep them coming. 


	9. Sword Fights and Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 9-Sword Fights and Secrets Revealed**

Rin and Sesshoumaru had en up since dawn sparing with one another using swords, their hands, or in their animal form. They had taken a short breakfast break at nine and went back to sparing with their swords.

Sesshoumaru kept swinging his sword at Rin and she blocked every one of them.

"Stop making your attacks so predictable or The Seven will easily destroy you." Rin critiqued.

Sesshoumaru did a different swing but it got blocked. "How do I become less predictable?" He growled in frustration.

"Well, the first thing you need to do is not think about what you plan to do next. Let each attack blend together and flow smoothly. Let me demonstrate."

Rin started attacking an invisible enemy. One attack flowed smoothly with the next making it look like each attack was one attack. Then she started mixing blocks in with the attacks. It looked like a dance. When she finished, she bowed toward Sesshoumaru.

"And I thought I was the better sword fighter."

"You are good at the powerful attacks, but that's not the only thing you'll need against The Seven." Rin said breathlessly.

"Why don't we take a break?"

Rin gave a nod and they both sat down in a chair close to where they were practicing.

"So, what do you know about The Seven?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They are the best assassins in this land, but not at facing someone head on. That's why Naraku formed The Three. Still, The Seven are pretty hard to defeat."

"What else do you know?"

"Well. The Seven was formed five years ago when Naraku started doing what he's doing. Bankotsu, leader of The Seven, and Naraku have been friends since they were seven. Or so I've been told."

"And this Bankotsu is the one who touched you."

"I told you, it was nothing. Let's get back to fighting." She stood up and pulled her sword out of its sheath.

Sesshoumaru got up as well. He unsheathed his sward and immediately attacked. Rin blocked it then struck back, which Sesshoumaru blocked. Soon it looked like they were sword dancing. Both of them were attacking and blocking fluently. Finally, Sesshoumaru broke through Rin's defenses and held his sword next to her throat.

"I'm impressed. You learn quickly. Congratulations, you are the first one to beat me in sword fighting." Rin said approvingly, "All of The Seven have tried and failed."

Sesshoumaru kept his sword by her throat and slowly moved to be standing behind her. "You're now at my mercy," Sesshoumaru said lustfully.

"Really?" Was all she said, then in the blink of an eye her sword was in between his sword and her neck. She immediately pushed his sword away from her neck and quickly turned around. She then struck his sword hard and fast. His sword went flying up into the air and landed on the floor. "You really shouldn't let your guard down." she put her sword by his neck and slowly closed the distance between them while keeping the sword in place. Finally, she put her arms around his neck, dropped the sword to the floor and kissed him.

At first Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide with surprise, but then he kissed back. After a few minutes, they stopped and took a step back.

"We should get back to work," Rin said "If we want to defeat Naraku."

* * *

Naraku was sitting at his desk in his office. A 15-year-old girl all in white was also in the office. She had white hair, white eyes and pale skin. She was holding a circular mirror. She was also Naraku's sister. No one knew about her except Naraku and The Seven, ever her sister Kagura didn't know about her.

"Kanna, I would like to see how The Three are doing."

Kanna gave a slight nod and soon the mirror was showing Rin and Sesshoumaru kissing.

"I guess she took my 'become friends' more serious then I thought she would." He said. He sounded pleased but his attitude changed after what he saw and heard next.

Rin and Sesshoumaru had finished kissing.

"We better get back to work," Rin said, "if we want to defeat Naraku."

A murderous look appeared on Naraku's face. "I don't need to see anything else. If one has betrayed me, then they all have. I will make The Three pay for betraying me." He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a phone number.

The person answered after it had rung twice.

"I need you and your team to come back immediately from your vacation. The Three have figured us out and have now joined the enemy." He paused as the person answered back. "No, I don't think she'll be marrying you. I saw her kiss the leader of the Vampdogs." He paused. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure. Kanna showed me." He paused again. "All right. I'll see you in two more days."

Naraku hung up the phone. He sat back in his chair. "Kanna, show me Rin's past with Sesshoumaru then show the future."

"Brother, the future can change." Kanna warned softly.

"I know."

Kanna's mirror started showing Rin meeting Sesshoumaru then switched to Kagura dumping Sesshoumaru. It then showed Rin and Sesshoumaru starting to date.

"They've been dating for three years now." Kanna said softly as the mirror switched to the future. It was showing Naraku as the winner against The Vampdogs and The Three.

"That's a good future. I hope to keep it that way."

Kanna stayed silent. Her mirror was back to looking like a normal mirror.

"You may go Kanna."

Kanna left. Naraku muttered a spell. It created seven dolls. They looked exactly like The Vampdogs, The Three, and Kagura...he guessed that she was helping the others. He then muttered another spell. Flames consumed the dolls. Naraku laughed an evil laugh. He then got up and left his office.

What he didn't notice was that four eyes, two purple and two brown eyes were watching from the shadows of the room. They had been there the entire time.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Here is the next part of the story. Enjoy and please RR. (It will be awhile again until the next part cause I still need to type it up. Not much time now that I am in college.) 


	10. Phone Calls and Spells

**Chapter 10-Phone Calls and Spells**

"We've got to go and warn the others." Sango said to Miroku. They were in Naraku's office. Earlier, they had decided to try out there powers together, so they decided to spy on Naraku by using their power of hiding everything, one's scent and body for sure, into the shadows. They had heard everything.

"That Kanna girl is freaky" Miroku said, they were now out of the shadows but were still masking their scent.

"Yes, she is..." Sango said then froze when the office door opened.

Kanna walked in and looked at the two intruders. "I knew you were here." She said softly.

"Why didn't you tell your brother?" Miroku asked.

"I want to meet and live with my sister. My brother treats me horribly." She replied. "I also don't want him to rule the world."

"Well, I guess we can take you, but you'll have to stay in another place...not your sister's home." Sango said.

"I know." Kanna replied. "We better leave before my brother comes back in."

Miroku and Sango gave a nod. Sango put her hand on Kanna's should and Kanna was enveloped in shadows with them. They left the room quickly and hurried to the Three's house.

Once they arrived to the house, Sango picked up the phone and dialed Rin's cell phone number.

"Hi Rin, it's Sango," She said when Rin answered. "I'm sorry to interrupt your fighting session, but it is urgent. Naraku found out about what we are doing." Sango paused. "Naraku has another sister who can see the past, present, and future and she showed you saying we were going to defeat him. We have two more days to prepare to fight The Seven and Naraku. Yes, I said tow. All right, let's get together tomorrow evening. I'll call Kagome, you call Kagura. Bye Rin." Sango sighed as she started to dial Kagome's cell phone.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, then paused for a moment. "What are you and Inuyasha doing?"

"Probably making out." Miroku said. "Lucky dog."

Sango slapped him as Kagome responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your demon slaying, but Naraku has figured us out, we have two days only. Yes, that is what I said. Anyway, we are getting back together tomorrow evening. All right, have fun." Sango hung up

"Do you think we'll be ready in time?" Miroku asked.

"The eventual destruction of Naraku will depend solely on Kagome and Inuyasha's magic and power. We all will fail if they aren't ready." Sango replied.

"Do they know that?"

"Probably not. But I'm sure they'll figure that out. Or they all ready have."

"I hope it is the latter."

Me too. We better get back to work. Kanna, why don't you sit back and relax for the time being?"

"Ok...I'll tell you if things change." Kanna replied softly. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Sango and Miroku left the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked as he had finished his spell, causing their remaining enemies to burst into pieces. Kagome had also just finished talking on the phone.

"That was Sango. Naraku knows what we are up to. We have to meet back tomorrow evening."

"That's great." Inuyasha replied. "You know, it will be up to us to actually destroy Naraku."

"I know. But he'll most likely have his magical barrier up."

"Most likely, but he has to put it down to use his destroying spell. No one has enough power to have a barrier and a destruction spell in the works."

"True." She paused and sighed. "That will be tricky. We'll have to release a spell at that right moment. Any time earlier or later means our death."

"Yeah, it'll be fun." He replied nervously.

"How are we going to do that?"

"No clue."

"I was afraid of that."

"Don't we have to go meet Kagura and give her her weather spells?"

"Not for a little while. We still have a few hours till evening time.

"Okay, let's go back to my place and think of ways to destroy Naraku."

"Sounds good."

They walked back to Inuyasha's house silently. They were lost in their own thoughts. Once inside his house, they went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kagome's spell writing materials were still at the table.

"I have an idea, if it is possible." Inuyasha interrupted the silence.

"What?"

"Is there a way to like...synchronize our minds with Naraku's?"

"Maybe. Let's make a few spells and test them."

Inuyasha nodded and they both grabbed paper, pencil, and a book. They were flipping pages and writing down words they found. Once they had three separate spells each, they closed the books and put down the pencils.

"Well, let's test one. However, what we do might become permanent." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave a nod and said one of his spells. Once he casted it, the power went out. He quickly muttered a power spell and the power came back on.

Kagome sighed then muttered her first spell. It caused the garbage can to spit out garbage all over. Kagome quickly used a cleaning spell.

Inuyasha casted his next spell and the kitchen sink started spraying water. He quickly fixed it. Kagome did her next one and they started to float.

"Great that spell got rid of gravity." Kagome said and she quickly fixed it. Then she looked at the last two spells. They were the exact same in the same language. "How's that possible? You and I were using different language books than what this is written in, yet the last two spells are in the same ancient language."

"Well, mine actually didn't come from the book I was using. As I was writing the one before, a memory of my mom came to me. When I was young, she would tell me her favorite spells and spells that were permanent. And that was one of the spells she mentioned. And you?"

"Same as you," Kagome said in awe. Then she nodded her head. "This one will definitely work."


	11. Meeting and a Dinner

**Chapter 11- Meeting and a Dinner**

Kagura was waiting impatiently for Kagome to arrive with the spells she made. She had been waiting for half an hour was starting to get impatient. To pass the time, she had decided to pass the time thinking over what Rin had said over the phone.

"I have a sister," she said softly to herself. "I can't believe it. How could he keep her a secret from me?"

"I don't know." Kagome's voice came from behind her.

Kagura turned around. "About time. Your half an hour late."

"Sorry. We lost track of time." Kagome replied. "But here are the spells." She handed Kagura the spells that she made.

Kagura quickly scanned over them. "They look useable. Ill have to test them in the little time that I have." She stood up. "See you here tomorrow evening."

Kagura tested out the spells as she walked to go meet her sister at the Three's house. All of the spells worked perfectly and were exactly what Kagura wanted.

When she arrived at her destination, she rang the doorbell. She was about to ring it again when Miroku opened the door. He had two freshly made handprints on both his cheeks. Kagura rolled her eyes as she stepped inside.

"Miroku! If you touch me one more time, I'll chop you to pieces!" Kagura heard Sango yell. Sango then appeared in the living room. She blushed. "Oh, hi Kagura. I'll...uh...get your sister."

Sango immediately left the room. She returned a moment later with Kanna.

"This is your sister." Sango said then she grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him into the kitchen to give Kagura and Kanna some time alone.

"So... your my sister?" Kagura said unbelievingly.

Kanna nodded. Her mirror soon showed their mother holding the baby Kanna then it showed Naraku convincing their mom and dad to not let anyone else know about her. Then the mirror cleared.

Kagura was angry. "They had no right keeping you a secret from me." Then Kagura hugged Kanna. "If I knew about you sooner, I would have rescued you from him."

"It's all right. He will get what he deserves sooner or later." Kanna said softly. "I'm just glad we finally go to meet."

Kagura gave a nod. "Me too, but Naraku will be looking for you now."

"I know. Now that I've met you, I must go back."

"But Naraku will hurt you."

"I must or you and the others won't even have the chance to attack him.

"What a sacrifice." Kagura said softly.

"That's the reason for my birth. Goodbye sister." Kanna then disappeared.

"I'm sorry," Sango said, coming out of the kitchen.

Kagura looked at her with her crimson eyes. They looked redder than usual. "We better beat Naraku." She said angrily and left.

"Poor Kagura, it must be really hard for her." Miroku said.

Sango gave a nod. "We need to win, for her sake at least."

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin were both lying on the fighting floor. After Rin finished telling Kagura the news, she hung up and started fighting again until they wore themselves out.

They were on the floor in the shape of a T. Rin had her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and Sesshoumaru was absent mindedly running his claws through her hair. His other hand was holding one of hers. Their swords were a few feet away from them.

"Well, never thought we'd have less than a week to prepare." Rin said.

"You've beaten The Seven before." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yeah, but not to their death."

"True, but The Seven are nothing compared to Naraku."

"And your point is..."

"I'm sure my half-brother and your friend Kagome will find a way to destroy him."

"I hope so." Rin got up off of the floor.

Sesshoumaru got up as well. "I think we've done enough training for today. How about we go out for dinner?"

Rin smiled. "Sure, we can go out, but first I need to clean up after all of that. You should too."

"You are right."

They both went upstairs and took showers in separate bathrooms, which were connected to their bedrooms. Sesshoumaru was ready in 15 minutes so he went to the living room to wait for Rin. He was wearing black dress pants and a light blue shirt.

15 minutes later, after Sesshoumaru went into the living room, Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped.

"You look...gorgeous." He said, coming forward. He took her hand and kissed it.

She was wearing a black dress that went to her ankles. It had short sleeves and a rose design on the back right side. On the sides, at the bottom, there were slits that went up to her knees. She had put her hair up in a bun with chopsticks and applied a light layer of makeup on.

"So, you like it?"

"Not quite," he said, then he pulled out the chopsticks. Her long black hair fell down into its natural place.

"Hey, that took me ten minutes to get it up," Rin complained, putting her hands on her hips.

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"What a waste of ten minutes. I like you with your hair down," he said, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Rin was shocked at first, then she kissed back.

A few seconds later, they left the house holding hands Sesshoumaru helped Rin into the passenger side then got into the driver's side. He drove to the other side of the town where a restaurant called The Exotic Flower resided.

Once they arrived, Sesshoumaru got out and opened the passenger door for Rin. Rin stepped out gracefully then the held hands and entered the restaurant.

"Ah Monsieur Youkai and Mademoiselle Kumori. It is a pleasure to see you again." The owner of the restaurant said with a thick French Accent. "It has been awhile since you've graced us with your presence."

"We would like our usual place." Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course, I wouldn't have thought otherwise."

The manager led them to their table for their date.

* * *

I FINALLY HAVE UPDATED!!! Sorry it took forever for me to type it up. It's been finished for a year and still hasn't been completely typed up. I hope to update the next chapter ASAP. Please RR. 


	12. Preparations

**Chapter 12- Preparations**

Naraku glared at Kanna. He was very angry and it looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

"I thought I told you to never leave this building! Now you have let me enemies know about you! I should destroy you!" Naraku yelled at Kanna.

"Why don't you do so?" Kanna asked softly.

"Because...I need your foreseeing powers."

"Well, I won't be showing you anything anymore."

"Fine! If you won't do as I ask, you shall die! Now show me the future!"

"No."

Naraku muttered a spell and Kanna fell to the floor in pain. "Show me the future!" He yelled angrily.

"No...I will not...be your...slave...anymore." Kanna said softly, through the pain.

Naraku muttered another spell and Kanna's heart was in his hands. Kanna was still alive even though her heart wasn't in her body. He started to squeeze her heart. For the first time in her life, Kanna screamed in pain.

"This is your last time, show me the future."

"Nooo!!" Kanna screamed.

"So be it." Naraku snarled then he squeezed her heart until it burst. Kanna screamed loudly in pain, then died when her heart burst.

Naraku muttered a spell to clean up and he sent Kanna's body to Kagura's house.

"In two more days, or I should say one more day since it is after midnight, The Three and the Vampdogs will be dead." Naraku then walked to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

The morning and afternoon of the day The Three, the Vampdogs, and Kagura were to meet, was pretty uneventful. They finished up their preparations for the next day battle. The only big event was when Kagura saw her dead sister in her home. She cried for a few minutes then she turned very angry and destroyed half of the stuff in her house.

It was now seven p.m. and Kagura was waiting semi-patiently in the Knight Club. She was on her second glass of Vodka. The others started to slowly trickle in and join Kagura at her table she had gotten in the corner of the club.

"What's up Kagura? The only other time you've drank Vodka was when you had to break up with Sesshoumaru." Rin said, concerned for the first time in her life for her 'sister'.

"Naraku killed her." Kagura said angrily taking a drink.

Rin's face saddened. "I'm so sorry."

"We will defeat Naraku, avenging Kanna's death." Sesshoumaru said confidently. "So let's get down to business."

Kagura took one more drink and motioned to a waiter to take it away.

"Ok. So first, we'll have to fight and destroy The Seven before we have a chance to put our focus on defeating Naraku." Rin said. "Once The Seven are out of the way. We'll try to defeat Naraku. But..."

"Kagome and I are the only ones who will be able to actually destroy Naraku, because he will have a magical protection shield." Inuyasha said.

"Have you two figured out how to defeat him then?" Sango asked.

"Of course." Kagome said with a big grin. "Here's our plan."

* * *

Naraku was looking through his stuff. "Rin knows my plans so she most likely won't give The Seven or me a chance to do a surprise attack. So I better be ready for a direct attack." He said to himself. "Now where are those spells. I need my best protection spell and my best killing spell."

Starting to get frustrate with trying to keep everything neat while searching for what he needed, he started to throw everything he didn't need behind him.

Finally, after going through every drawer, he found what he was looking for. He read over the spells then gave an evil laugh.

"These are perfect!" He exclaimed. Then he remembered something. "I better tell The Seven about the change in plans.

* * *

"Are you serious? Oh, all right. We'll be ready and we will get there around seven in the morning." Bankotsu said as he hung up his cell phone.

"What was that about Ban?" Jakotsu asked.

"They found out about our plan. It won't be an assassination. It will be a fight, hand to hand combat."

"Perfect, just perfect." Renkotsu muttered sarcastically.

"We aren't as good at hand to hand as we are at assassinating." Suikotsu stated.

"Grsh." Ginkotsu agreed.

"We'll still pulverize them." Kyokotsu stated.

"Definitely." Mukotsu said.

"I have one last thing I want to say then we best start heading back." Bankotsu said. "We'll each be battling alone. You can fight whoever you want, but leave Rin to me."

"Sure, we can do that." The other agreed.

"All right then, we better get going."

* * *

"So, that's the plan, is it?" Miroku said after Kagome and Inuyasha finished.

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

"I like it," Rin said. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good." Sango agreed.

Kagura didn't say anything.

"I think we should get what we need and stay at Sesshoumaru's place for the night since it has enough rooms for everyone. And we'll be together. It'll make tomorrow easier." Rin said.

The others nodded then everyone left to get their stuff.

One by one, after everyone got what he or she needed, they arrived at the house. They said goodnight to each other, found a room, and went to sleep.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Please RR.


	13. The Fight Begins

Chapter 13- The Fight Begins

Sesshoumaru and Rin were the fist ones to get up. They were up at five and did a last minute fighting practice. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kagura were the next ones up. They decided to have a quick spell casting session. Miroku was up at six and secretly snuck into Sango's bedroom. Sango was asleep on her side. She has kicked her covers off during the night. Miroku, being the pervert that he was, stroked her bottom. Sango woke up with a screen then smacked Miroku. Miroku hurried out of the room with Sango right behind him.

"You stupid pervert! I'm so going to kill you!" Sango screamed

The others heard the screaming and stopped what they were doing, wondering if Naraku was there. When the realized it was just Miroku being himself with Sango, they just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

At six-thirty, they all went to the kitchen. Rin and Sesshoumaru were breathing heavily and a bit sweaty. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kagura were all nice and neat. They were dressed and liiked ready to go. Sango was the last one to come in to the kitchen dragging unconscious Miroku behind her. He had quite a few bruises, but was still alive.

"Someone wake up the idiot." Sango said angrily and stomped out of the room. He had brought a bottle of blood from her fridge and it was in the room she had slept in.

"He is an idiot," Rin agreed. "We're supposed to work together today and now he has Sango mad."

"I'm sure things will end up being fine." Sesshoumaru said.

"I sure hope so." she replied. "Se better hurry and eat."

the others gave a nod of their head. Inuyasha brought Miroku to consciousness and Miroku went to apologize profusely to Sango. The rest quickly ate breakfast.

Once Kagura, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin were finished, Sango and Miroku came down.

"We're ready," Sango said.

"We are too," replied Kagome.

"Then let's go already," Kagome said impatiently.

* * *

The guys and Rin nodded in agreement. Then they all left the house and headed towards Naraku's. It was five minutes before seven.

"It's about time you got here," Naraku stated angrily.

"We hurried back as fast as we could," Bankotsu answered.

"Flight delay." Suikotsu added.

"Where did you go for your vacation? On the other side of the world?" Naraku asked Furiously.

"Well actually..." Renkotsu started.

"That was a rhetorical question." Naraku glared at the seven. "They could be here any moments."

"We're ready" Bankotsu said.

"We are going to have the fight in our junkyard, so we better get there and in positions before Rin.." he said with disgust, "and her posse gets here."

Bankotsu gave a nod and motioned his group to go to the junkyard. They left Bankotsu and Naraku for the junkyard.

"So, are you going to fight Rin?" Naraku asked

"Of course. She betrayed you and me. And I will punish her for that."

"Good. I want her begging you to spare her life."

Bankotsu smirked. "I'll make sure she's the last one to die."

"Perfect. It will make her regret betraying us." both Naraku and Bankotsu left and went to the junkyard.

* * *

"They're in the junkyard," Sango said from her hiding place in the shadows.

"Perfect place for them." Inuyasha said

"Yup. Trash with the trash." Kagome agreed

"Well let's go and kick butt." Rin said

Sango left the shadows and joined the others as they walked determinedly to the junkyard. They didn't even worry about trying to surprise them. They just walked right in.

The seven were in a line, a few inches apart from each other. Naraku was a few feet behind them with his magical protection bubble glittering in the sun.

"So, you came after all." Bankotsu said, feigning surprise. "I was afraid you were chickening out, and that wouldn't have been very fun."

"Oh, we're so afraid of you and your "girls"... we are shaking in our shoes." Rin taunted.

"Did you just call us girls?" Makotsu asked.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Bankotsu ignored Rin's question. :Why don't we pair off and go one on one?"

"Fine, you are mine." Rin said, then she changed into a wolf and jumped for Bankotsu. Bankotsu had also changed and dodged Rin's attack. The others started fighting as well.

Sesshoumaru had changed into a gigantic white dog to battle Ryokotsu the giant. Inuyasha started throwing spells at Jakotsu. Jakotsu was blocking and sending some back. Kagome was using her magic to dodge Ginkotsu's weapons. She was getting a few scratches, but kept the fatal ones from hitting and killing her.

Miroku was fighting Suikotsu, whose personality changed from harmless to dangerous in a few seconds. Sango was fighting Mukotsu. Mukotsu couldn't use his poisons on her, since she a=was immune to them. So they were fighting with swords. Naraku was watching the fight from his spot when he realized Kagura was coming towards him.

Kagura had quickly used a spell to strike Renkotsu with lightning. It had killed him instantly. Then she started towards her brother. When she got closer to her brother, she started casting weather spells to try and break his barrier. The others had stopped fighting to see what would happen.

Soon Kagura stopped moving and her spells had quit. Then her face started to contort in pain.

"Goodbye, sister dear" Naraku said then Kagura burst into millions of pieces.

The three and the Vamp-dogs turned angry and started fighting more ferociously. Rin had gone into a rage. Her eyes were now blood red and she wouldn't stop fighting until all The Seven were dead the others weren't as bad as Rin, but they were more determined.

* * *

My sister was kind enough to write up the next chapter. So here it is.


End file.
